Synthetic Sunrise
by The Original Oxymoron
Summary: What was this connection? This subtle bond between one Realian and the other. Did such a thing exist in a false human? In all honesty, he wished it did, but knew they were just as synthetic as the sunrise. CanaanXAlex


Synthetic Sunrise

**[Will You Stay?]**

A Canaan x Alex one-shot by TOO-chan.

_This is the sequel to my previous fic, "An Honest Smile." Alex is a simple combat Realian assumed to be the same Realian Shion speaks with in Episode I who stands up to Virgil. This fic, as well as "An Honest Smile" is alternate universe and assumes that some combat models on the Woglinde survived and were stationed on the Dammerung. Enjoy._

* * *

"chaos, I just can't stop thinking about it," said Canaan to his old friend, perplexed in his thoughts. "It's distracting, troubling sometimes."

chaos sat across from Canaan in a booth at the Elsa's restaurant. There was no food, but there was also no one but Adonis there to hear them. "I think you should pay him a visit while you're there. It might be good for you to visit him again and see how you feel about this."

Canaan shrugged. He didn't quite feel the same way. Although he still kept his cool, composed manor most of the time, he couldn't so much as see a combat model without thinking of Alex. It had been three months since he met him on the Dammerung. Tomorrow, he would go to the Dammerung again, while Shion and the others visited. What if he saw him again? What would he say? He didn't like the awkward feeling. He tried to avoid thinking of it. But that was the problem-- he couldn't.

"I don't think that's the answer. It's no big deal really, the kids just…" Canaan paused briefly and drew a breath, "he's just weird or something. Maybe he has a bug in his system. Maybe I do too."

chaos gently shook his head "no" to that notion, "I don't think that's it. People like to think that Realians have less feeling and emotion then they do, but I believe they are wrong. I also think you should at least see him again and talk about what's on your mind. It could answer some questions."

Canaan didn't agree with him. He was reluctant to believe that he could have such "feelings", must less a simple combat model. Seeing him would just be odd. He grunted at the thought of his generic face-- that bright synthetic smile aimed at him. That brief embrace they shared. It was just too strange.

"If you don't want to take my word for it, look at Jr. and MOMO. MOMO seems to know how she feels, and she's a Realian just as you and Alex are."

"That's not the same thing, chaos! Alex is a generic model! I'm over one-hundred years old! I just don't think I'm capable…"

"Canaan, that's very unusual for you," chaos sighed, "you're always so confident. There's usually nothing you can't handle. If you can handle keeping up with Jr. and the crew, I'm sure you can talk to hi-"

They were interrupted by the coming of Jr. and "the crew", Tony and Hammer.

"So chaos, were you just talking about me? It better be good, or I'm telling Gaignun!" Jr. joked as he waved to the two men sitting in the booth.

"Hey chaos, Canaan!" Hammer greeted.

"Yo Canaan! I hear your ditching us for Ms. Vector tomorrow!" Tony teased.

"No, I'm just stopping for matience while Shion gets KOS-MOS adjusted and checks in with Vector. It's no big deal, just convenient is all." Canaan shrugged off, keeping his composure.

"No Jr., I was just trying to… speak of some business with Canaan, is all. What brings you here?" chaos explained.

"What do you think? I'm 27 years old, Gaignun isn't around. I'm with my buddies in the Elsa bar… it's 5 o'clock. Piece it together, genius!"

"Umm… Jr. I don't think he'll be very happy about that…" chaos looked over to Canaan, who was particularly annoyed by Jr. and his "buddies" presence.

"I don't care what _Gaignun_ thinks," Jr. uttered, getting the vague "him" wrong, "let's just have some fun before you leave! Canaan can join too!"

The Elsa crew grinned, noticing Canaan's unusually glum mood and thinking they had the cure.

* * *

Canaan's thoughts were angry in some form between, "Why did I let them do that to me?" and, "What the hell was I thinking?" as he made his way through the halls of the Dammerung in a hazy stupor. Funny how his luck went, he decided against his better judgment to toast with the Elsa boys. And Shion just happens to tell the Captain to pull in early. So here he was, drunk on the Dammerung with no reservation and his adjustment tomorrow.

Thankfully, or not, he had a certain friend who worked there. She had heard from Shion that he was coming and made arrangements. Canaan got the message (though admittedly, it was a blur) and proceeded to room 809. He managed to make it to the door, throw his things in a corner and plop on the room's sole bed.

He heard a crinkling noise under the weight of his body. He didn't care. Well, maybe he did because it was poking him in the side. He reached under himself to grab the offending item, barely noticing that it was a letter.

_Hey Canaan! I hope you like the room. I think it's pretty comfy, if I do say so myself. I have a special surprise for you, it should get here around 10 o'clock. Love ya!_

_-- Miyuki_

Canaan wondered what time it was, he tried to calculate it in his head, but he was just _too_ relaxed. She was right, the bed was comfy. It was big too. _Miyuki didn't do half bad this time, maybe she ordered room service_, he thought.

The door opened, disturbing his peace. Ten already?

"Leave… leave it by the… by the door!" Canaan whined to the intruder. The intruder must have jumped a mile at the sound of Canaan's voice , because the next thing Canaan could hear was an "AH" followed by a _crash. _

"Who… W-who's there?" The voice was meek and startled, "W-who are you and why are you in…"

Canaan, only half awake turned over and met eyes with his would be delivery boy.

"Sir Canaan?" He blinked and turned on the light to get a better look, "Sir Canaan? SIR? CANAAN?" He repeated more loudly each time.

"Ugh…" Canaan rubbed his head, "Yeahh, I am SIR Canaan, where's my pizza?" He refused to think of this boy as anything else but a delivery Realian.

"Umm… what pizza, Sir Canaan? This is my room, Sir. But what brings you here?"

There was something, but Canaan couldn't place an impaired finger on it. That blond hair. Those bright, generic gold eyes. That red and black outfit. It was… it wasn't, was it?

It was him.

"Damn that Miyuki," Canaan whispered to himself.

"Miss Itsumi? Did you see her?"

Canaan grumbled, "That depends, did she put you up to this?"

"No not at all, it has actually been a while since I last spoke with Miss Itsumi. But, Sir Canaan, do you not remember me? Not that I would blame you for forgetting me, I'm not special but-"

"Yeah, yeah I remember you. I also recall telling you not to address me as Sir. It's freaking annoying."

Alex couldn't help but be a little hurt by Canaan's blunt attitude. He seemed so nice the last time they met, but there was something quite different about him this time. It took him a minute to notice, but then he could smell the problem.

"Canaan are you alright? If you'd like, I can call Miss Itsumi to get you another room, I have no clue why she would place you in mine. But I do believe you should clean up first." Alex smiled at him and flushed, "you don't have to worry about me. It's not like I expect you to share a bed or anything…"

Alex walked toward the fire-head as if to help him. The act was innocent, but certain unwanted ideas behind Miyuki's reasoning entered Canaan's head.

"Oh God, don't even say that," Canaan welled up inside and for no reason other than his stupor, leaned on the combat Realian's shoulder, "when you put it that way, I think I know what Miyuki was thinking."

Canaan tried to get up, but was having a wee bit of trouble navigating Alex's compact room. Alex tried to lead him to the bathroom, where he could wash the smell off of himself. When they got to the bathroom, Canaan pulled off his shirt, exposing his fine, bare chest to Alex's eyes, and began running the water for his bath.

"Tell me something," Canaan sagged against the edge of the tub, the impairing substance, still in his veins. "Why the hell can't I get your face out of my brain? It's so stupid," Canaan closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the water, "so stupid…"

Alex observed him carefully, even in this state, he was a very beautiful memory model. "I can't really tell you that, Sir. I know I'm not so special. I'm aware of what I am," Alex paused for a second and sat on the edge of the tub, running his fingers through the flowing water, "I think… No I _believe_, only you know the answer to that."

"Whatever." Canaan coolly replied, "Just get out of here, will ya? I need to wash off."

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

"What do you think I am, a kid? I'll be fine, besides I think it's wearing off. I didn't have _that_ much to drink."

* * *

Alex sat on the bed and reflected on what had happened. What had happened? Canaan was in his room. In his bed, and now his bath. Why? Because Miss Itsumi tricked him. Why did Miss Itsumi trick him? He had no clue. Canaan was drunk, for reasons he didn't know. Canaan was taking a bath to clean off the smell and hopefully lessen the effects. That thought alone drove him crazy. Him in the bath, why did that bother him so?

But what bothered him more, probably was that Canaan was being particularly harsh. Was it because he was drunk? Maybe, but Alex didn't think so. Was it because he was mad at Miyuki for tricking him? That _might _be it, but there had to be more to it than that. But then it dawned on Alex. _He hates me. _And it bothered him.

The door to the bathroom opened before he knew it. Canaan walked out, in loose white pants, no shirt, and a brilliantly white towel drying his orange hair. His feet were bare, exposing his long elegant toes. If Realians were created by Man, then Canaan could have been one of Man's great masterpieces.

"I'm staying," Canaan threw the white towel in the corner, "Granted, I'll sleep on the floor if I have to, but I'm staying."

Alex's eyes continued to examine the unit, but what effected him more was his words, "You don't have to stay for me. I understand."

"I'm not, I'm staying because I'm tired," excuses, "and… because I want to."

"Why would you want to do that? I thought it was stupid."

"Oh, it is. But I still want to." Canaan took a close seat beside Alex on the sole bed in the cramped room.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want. I would hate to see you on the floor." Alex turned his head to Canaan, "I'm a combat model, I'm made to handle all sorts of conditions. I don't mind."

"And what, make me look like the weak one?" Canaan teased, but Alex turned away, "Okay, so you aren't weak. But I'm still imposing on your privacy so I-"

"No, I know I'm weaker than you are." Alex admitted, "It's just the way you put it, I think…"

"And how was that?" Canaan was confused, maybe because he was still slightly drunk, but more likely because he truly didn't understand.

"Like we were a _together_ or something." Alex realized what he had implied and covered his mouth. Canaan looked at him for a minute, and laughed. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean it like that! I swear!"

"It's ok," Canaan stared, still chuckling, if only a little. "It's just you look so…"

"So…?"

"Actually, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have laughed at you," come to think of it, it had been a very long time since Canaan had laughed at all. "Ugh! I'm bushed. Good night!"

Canaan had rolled over, placing his head on Alex's pillow.

"Does this mean I get the floor?" Alex played.

"No, I have enough room. Just turn the light out and take the other pillow."

Alex obeyed his command.

* * *

The synthetic morning sun shined brightly through the windows of the Dammerung. Alex awakened cozily yet uncomfortably close to his superior. He could hear him breathing. He felt weird being so close while Canaan was so vulnerable. He'd go for his examination today, Alex hoped he wouldn't have a hang-over. He didn't think he would, Realians normally tolerate that sort of thing well.

He wondered weather Canaan stayed only to cheer him up. Not that he had it programmed in him to be upset, the whole situation confused him. What was this connection? This subtle bond between one Realian and the other. Did such a thing exist in a false human? In all honesty, he wished it did, but knew they were just as synthetic as the sunrise.

Canaan startled Alex as he let out a massive yawn. "Morning."

"Good morning. Canaan, Sir."

"Don't call me that."

"I apologize."

"Don't apologize."

"I'm sorry then…"

"You're hopeless."

Alex sighed. He hated him again.

"Do you have to take everything so hard? Tough up," Canaan said, scowling and folding his arm.

"Canaan…" Whispered Alex, "are you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm much better. Thanks." Canaan faintly smiled, but it was gone instantly. He got up from his spot in the bed, and waltzed to the bathroom, "You mind if I get dressed in there?"

"Sure, sure."

Canaan slammed the door. Alex could hear him scuffling through his bag inside, preparing to leave again for his examination.

"No Canaan, thank you."

But something still weighed on him… did he hate him? It was confusing. One minute he would almost act like it, the next he almost acted like a friend, and sometimes more. He paused for a moment in thought, what would happen when he came out? What would he do when he left again? Canaan was quick to get ready.

"Alright, well my appointment is in 30 minutes," Canaan said, suitcase in hand as he stood inside the bathroom door. "I guess I'll catch you later."

"You will?" Alex was, to say the least, looking forward to that day.

"Yeah, sure. What could it hurt? What did you think, I hated you or something?"

Alex smiled inside, "No, no, no, not at all!"

Canaan nodded at Alex and stared at the ceiling for a second and stretched once more. "I suppose Miyuki's idea wasn't that bad after all." And for once, Canaan smiled at Alex.

* * *

**AN:**

**I hope you enjoyed. It will be my last of these one-shots for a very long time. None the less, I look forward to any reviews I get on this piece. ^^**

**Thank you for reading!**

**--TOO-chan (Jessi)**

**PS: Assume whatever you want about the shared bed. ;)**

**Also, Alex is such a cute uke, in my opinion.  
**


End file.
